Alien Meteor
The were a race of space invaders introduced in Fireman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 90 cm *Weight: 50 kg *Origin: Meteor Star History Fireman The Meteor Aliens came to earth with their gigantic spaceship as the ship was damaged by a meteor. Then the Central Marine Army attacked the ship to the Alien Meteor fought back only for the spaceship to finally crash land into the ocean, only for the Alien Meteor to survive the crash. After the two aliens saw Stegorus show up in Sanriku Peninsula they planted a translation device to warn the Central Marine Army ,SAF and the whole Earth that they planted a mind controlling device in Stegorus' brain and will use it to dominate the Earth! Shortly after the threat speech they launched Stegorus to attack! Once Stegorus went back into the sea, the Alien Meteors blew up the translation device to think of ways to take over the Earth. One of these ways was to connect bombs to wherever the SAF members where. All but one bomb was disconnected, the one bomb that was disconnected blew up the SAF Sea Marine communications table leaving the Alien Meteors at almost success! Luckily the SAF burnt out the fire. As SAF had a meeting about the incident they found out the Alien Meteors where intelligent amoebas! Daisuke Misaki decided to use his Fireman powers to sense heartbeats and found the Alien Meteors disguised as workers at a power plant. Daiskue told the aliens to stop but they used eye beams to hurt Daiskue. Daiskue shot one of the Meteors off making Alien Meteor turn into amoeba liquid. Daiskue en flamed the amoeba causing him to scream in pain. Several days later, and there was only one Alien Meteor left that took control of Stegorus which that Alien Meteor brought another of its race to awake Stegorus. Stegorus rampaged but Daiskue had enough and hunted down the Alien Meteor. Daiskue fought one of the Alien Meteor in a bridge and killed him. Only one Alien Meteor was remaining and he tried his hardest the control the once peaceful dinosaur. Daiskue had no choice but had to turn into Fireman and fight Stegorus off. Luckily Fireman took out the antennas off of Stegorus and left the last Alien Meteor confused. The Alien Meteor unfortunately killed the now peaceful Stegorus but to turn things around, a SAF member killed the final Alien Meteor, ending their invasion. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: The Meteor aliens always remained in Human disguise until they were killed, turning into a liquid. *Eye Beams: From their eyes, they can fire a missile strength beam. *Spaceship: Alien Meteor is equipped with a deadly spaceship that is giant in size. **Laser Beams: The Spaceship can launch laser beams from it's nose. *Iron Melting: Alien Meteor can walk through Iron with ease. Weakness The Alien Meteor's human disguise can be uncovered easily due to Alien Meteor's true forms being amoebas and they do not have a heartbeat. Gallery Meator_spaceship.jpg|Spaceship Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Fireman Kaiju Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Fireman